Bloody Kisses
by The Darkness That Follows You
Summary: He loves all his humans, and she loathes them with a passion. Their romance is smeared in blood, hate, and love. He's the strong man of Ikebukuro, and she's the killer of it's streets. Their romance is violent, vengeful, and rough. Which will win her heart? Izaya X OC X Shizuo. Graphic murders, blood and gore. Fluff in later chapters.
1. Pulling Teeth

Sato Hanshiro drowsily woke to something quite unexpected. He was unpleasantly tied to a chair at the foot of a hotel room bed. He remembered that the night before he had come there with a very pretty hostess that he planned on sleeping with or raping if she was unwilling. The last thing he could remember was him talking to her at the door before turning to unlock it, and then a pin prick in his neck. Now he wasn't even sure if she was still here.

"Ah, you're finally awake Sato-san." He tried to turn his head in the direction of the androgynous voice, but it appeared that his head was in some sort of brace. The chair was from the room, but it seemed that whatever the brace was had been built around it.

_'This can't be possible,'_he thought as he heard a soft chuckle in his ear.

"Can you talk to me, Sato-san?" Hanshiro stiffened as he realized that the voice belonged to a woman. It sounded nothing like the woman he had came here with, but that didn't mean she had been using a different voice to talk to him.

"Show yourself." His voice shook as he spoke and it earned him a soft chuckle from her. He could feel her breath on the back of his neck as he listened to the sound of the bed shifting under her weight.

"I'll only let you see me if you answer a question for me, Sato-san." The way she said his name made his skin crawl.

"Wh-why am I tied up?" he asked her and she sighed in irritation.

"I'm the one that needs to ask questions," she said to him.

"What do you want?!" he began to shout.

"If you keep shouting I'm going to have to hurt you," she said in a condescending tone as if she was talking about disciplining a child.

"I'll give you anything you want, money, anything…" he said softer this time.

"I just need you to answer a question or more," She reassured him gently. Her voice was like velvet to the ears or something that was equally pleasant to hear, but in this situation it just gave him goosebumps.

"If I answer your questions will you let me go?" he asked her.

"There was a girl, her name was Mimi, she had unusual green eyes, dark brown hair, and freckles across her nose," she informed him, but didn't answer his question, "Do you know what happened to her, Sato-san?"

"N-no, I've never heard of her," he stammered and she sighed.

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory Sato-san," she said with annoyance in her voice. Suddenly a light flickered on in front of him and he realized it was the light from a projector. He blinked as a picture of a young girl came into focus on the wall of the hotel room. She had a bright smile, pretty eyes and freckles. She seemed familiar to him, but he could quiet place her.

"Well…?" he shook his head as much as he could while it was in the brace. She huffed angrily before her heard a click and the picture changed. "What about now, Sato-san?" The girl was now naked, blood covered, and dead in an alley. He knew who she was, after all, he was the one that had done that to her. The projector flickered off and darkness filled the room once again. "You remember now, don't you?"

"No." he knew he answered too quickly and mentally cursed himself. Hanshiro jumped a little when she erupted in laughter by his ear.

"You're so obvious it's hilarious," she accused without humor after she abruptly stopped laughing, "Do you even know what her last name was?"

"No," he echoed, but this time he wasn't lying.

"Her name was Ochi Mimi, but you still don't know the meaning of that name do you?" she asked leaning close to him again so that he could feel her warm breath on the back on his neck. "Her father's name is Ochi Keisuke, now, does that sound familiar?"

"No," he said honestly again.

"Hmm, you really should learn more about the people you kill before killing them," she suggested. "That's what I do, for instance, I know that you're an only child, you were orphaned at age six, and you're wife divorced you after she found out about all the hostess girls you fool around with." Hanshiro screamed as loud as he could and she laughed. He screamed until his throat was raw. When he was just sitting there whimpering pathetically she moved off of the bed and flipped the lights on. "No one can hear you, why do you think this was the only room available? I made sure to sound proof it before this, and yes that does mean that hostess is in on this too. She was a good friend of Mimi's."

"What are you going to do…?" His voice was now hoarse from screaming for help.

"Kill you, duh," she muttered sarcastically, walking in front of him. She had long black hair that stopped mid hip, fair skin, and blue eyes. The woman was tall, all legs, and had a curvaceous body. Her clothes were cheap, but new looking, and considering that she was going to kill him it was probably because she was going to throw them away afterwards. "Mimi's father has ties to the Awakusu-kai and they were less than happy to hear how he found his sweet, innocent, high schooler, tossed in an alley like garbage." Her voice became cruel and hatful, but she smiled at him almost gently. "Now you know who you killed."

"I'm sorry!" he cried pathetically for his life, "Please don't kill me!"

"An eye for an eye," she said, smiling wickedly as walked over to him and he began to fight against his bindings. The woman began to mess with the brace that was holding his head still. He opened his mouth to scream again and she put a piece of the brace in his mouth to keep it open. Hanshiro pulled his head back and screamed a little feeling sharpened nails sink into the back of his skull. She only chuckled as she reached behind him and picked up a pair of pliers in her gloved hands and then grinned at him.

He screamed as his teeth were removed from his gums one after another. Blood ran down his chin, mixing with his salty tears. Throughout the entire ordeal her smile didn't falter, she even laughed a little, and every last tooth was plucked from him raw and bleeding gums, she sighed. He was drowsy from blood loss, but he could clearly hear her say. "I've made you suffer enough so I'll end it quickly." She slit the vein on the bottom of his tongue and the man soon bled out.

* * *

Shiki frowned at the informant that sat across from him. Izaya was wearing his usual smirk like always. His patience for Izaya was running thin and the informant knew it, so with a laugh Izaya gave him the information on the Russians that were selling guns in the Awakusu-kai's territory. He told him who their boss was where they were selling the guns, and the time they would be there.

"Shiki-san?" Izaya asked as he got ready to leave the car, "I just remembered, that man that you asked about last time, Sato Hanshiro, I heard he was found cut up in pieces in an alley."

"Someone from Mikiya's* wife's side of her family did it," Shiki said, causing Izaya's brows to rise.

"Really, I thought the Ryuu-kai disapproved of her marriage to Mikiya-san," Izaya said wanting to know more, but Shiki glared at him in a way that let him know their conversation was over. "Okay, see you soon Shiki-san!"

Izaya got out of the car giddily with his knew piece of information. Shiki just shook his head and told the driver where to take him next. It had come as a surprise to everyone when the new heir to the Ryuu-kai had openly admitted that she thought that shunning Mikiya's wife was ridiculous and that she would accept her. Mikiya's wife, Yuna, was actually her older sister so it made sense that she would be accepting of her sister's choice. Shiki still has his doubts about the Ryuu-kai heir, though.

* * *

*Mikiya is the son of Dougen Awakusu. He is the next in line to become the leader of the Awakusu-kai!

Edit: I re-posted the first and second chapters after I had Gentle Kiss Beta them. She's the best! You all should check her out. She writes for DRRR too.

Shadow's Ramble: Hi! I'm soo happy you decided to read my first chapter! Did you like it? Do you have any questions? Ask in a review or PM me if you want!

I made up the name Yuna for Mikiya's wife, I looked everywhere online for what her real name was, but I guess they don't mention it in the light novels

I should have the next chapter up tomorrow! Suggestions for this story are welcome, I love hearing what you guys want in a story. Tell me what you think of my OC! Please review, favorite, and follow! Shadow out~!


	2. She's Worse

It was almost impossible for the Awakusu-kai executive to believe that the young woman sitting in front of him was not only the heir to the Ryuu-kai's territory, but also the one who brutally murdered someone for a minor member of the Awakusu-kai. Shiki had expected someone a little younger than Yuna, but she looked like she was barely over twenty years old. Despite Shiki's surprise he kept his expression as blank as always. Ryuu Tatsuya sat next to him as they both waited for the others to arrive.

It wasn't long before Akabayashi* and Aozaki* walked into the meeting room and then soon after them Dougen* and Mikiya entered. Mikiya wore an expression of surprise when he saw Tatsuya sitting there next to Shiki. He stared at her as they began to discuss the matter at which brought them here. Shiki wondered why he was being so rude by staring at her openly.

"The informant I spoke to also gave the locations of where the Russians were selling weapons on Ryuu-kai territory as well." Her feminine voice brought Shiki back to the discussion. He wasn't used to hearing a voice like hers at their meetings. "There are also rumors of them selling drugs in both Ryuu-kai and Awakusu-kai territory."

"I didn't hear about the drug selling," Dougen said and she nodded.

"If you compare how much of each drug you have to what you did before the Russians started their dealings in your area, you might have more than usual, which is an indication that someone else is dealing on your turf," she said and then cocked her head to the side for a moment. "That is unless they're only selling in Ryuu-kai territory, but I find that unlikely."

"Can I be excused?" Everyone's eyes turned to Mikiya who had angry expression.

"Why? What's the matter?" his father asked him.

"I make him uncomfortable," Tatsuya said, smiling gently at Mikiya.

"Because you're a psycho," he growled, and Dougen gaped at his son's outburst.

"I prefer the term sociopath to psychopath," she replied, completely unphased by him.

"What? Are you serious that you have a preference? You have to be kidding me." His voice was full of shock and she sighed.

"Nii-san*, it doesn't bother me that you're questioning my mental state, but don't you think it's a little inappropriate to bring it up in front of them?" she asked, gesturing to the four others in the room and Mikiya laughed.

"Oh no, they need to be warned about how you are," he said accusingly.

"And how am I Nii-san?" she asked and he started to open his mouth to speak, but he saw her smirking, "That's a good idea, not talking I mean. You're making a fool of yourself."

"You're excused Mikiya." He flinched when he heard his father's unusually angry voice.

"Sorry Oto-san*, but as long as she's here, I'm not." He stood up and left after that.

"My sincerest apologies Ryuu-san, he's never acted like that before," Dougen said, bowing his head to her.

"It's okay; I wasn't exactly nice to my sister growing up so I know he's heard some pretty nasty things about me," she reassured, shrugging off his apologies, "So can we please go on with this meeting?"

"Yes, where were we?" he asked as the other three looked at her with curiosity in their eyes. Just what did she do to Yuna?

* * *

Izaya smirked as he found the piece of information he was looking for. Her name was Ryuu Tatsuya, she was five foot ten, and was an average weight for her height. In school she was quiet and kept to herself. She was a top student, wasn't into sports, and had a record of violence in school, but all of the people that said she did something to them changed their stories and then blamed someone else. Izaya chuckled. She sounded exactly like him. If only he knew she was much worse. He had a whole different set of rules, where as she liked to get her hands bloodied.

"Namie-chan, I'm going out. I hope you didn't have any plans, because I need you to put back the files I took out and then add in a few more after your finished with the rest of your work," he ordered and much to his satisfaction elicited an annoyed grumble from her.

He left in a rush, shrugging on his fur rimmed jacket as he made his way down the hall to the elevator. Izaya was excited about this new human since he had never really come across anyone like himself, besides Shinra. Yet again, there was Aoba, but he didn't matter. Walking with a skip in his step Izaya made it to the station and boarded a train for Ikebukuro.

* * *

The school bell rang, dismissing the younger students from class. Among those students was ten year old Awakusu Akane*. She quickly put her things into her backpack and followed the rest of the students out. Her eyes lit up as they found a tall figure standing among the parents that were there to pick up their kids.

"Oba-san*!" She ran up to her aunt with her arms wide open. Her aunt dropped to her knees and opened her arms to receive her niece's embrace. The people around them gave them a wide birth of space when they realized it was the Awakusu child. Akane didn't notice and Tatsuya actually thought their reaction was comical.

"Akane-chan!" Tatsuya cupped her niece's face in her hands and looked at her, "Ah! You've gotten taller since I last saw you!"

"I've missed you Oba-san!" Akane exclaimed, smiling cheerily at her aunt.

"I've missed you too!" Tatsuya said, standing up and taking her niece's hand. "Come with me, I'll get you something to eat."

"Okay!" she agreed happily as she walked with her aunt.

Tatsuya was thrilled to see her niece, but at the same time she was furious with her sister and brother in-law. They just let her walk home by herself with no protection whatsoever. She was the daughter of the heir to the Awakusu-kai, and people knew that. Akane could be targeted in a kidnapping, or worse. The Ryuu-kai heir loathed just about everyone, but her niece was like the little sister she never had. They looked enough alike that they were often mistaken as sisters by strangers.

"Oba-san?" Akane tugged on her aunt's sleeve to get her attention.

"Hmm?" She looked down at her oddly serious looking niece.

"Do you know what the Awakusu-kai is involved in?" she asked her and her aunt nodded.

"I take it you found out that we're a Yakuza family, huh?" Tatsuya frowned a little knowing Akane knew what the Awakusu-kai was.

"Oba-san, are you part of the Awakusu-kai?" she asked her and Tatsuya chuckled a little.

"I'm part of the Ryuu-kai, although I'm attempting to bring forth an alliance with the Awakusu-kai and the Ryuu-kai," She told her niece, "I just don't know if it will work. You see, your Oto-san is going to take over for your Ojii-san* eventually as will I for my Oto-san, but your Oto-san doesn't really like me all that well."

"Why?" Akane asked innocently.

"I wasn't very nice to your Oka-san* when I was younger," she admitted to her with a sad smile. "I was a little mean when I was a kid."

"But you're nice now," Akane said and she shrugged.

"He may not like me because he's heard of all the bad things I've since I was little."

"Have you really done bad things?" Tatsuya nodded.

"I'm not a good person, and someday I'll tell you about the things I've done. But until that day comes don't listen to what others say about me, okay?" Tatsuya requested of her.

"Okay," Akane promised and looked at where they were going. Her face lit up and it was almost as if she had completely forgotten what they had just talked about. "Oba-san, can we go talk to Shizuo-san?!"

"Who?" Tatsuya asked as her niece began to drag her by the hand in the direction of a tall blonde man.

"Shizuo-san!" She let go of Tatsuya hand and hugged the blonde man's leg. He looked down and smiled gently at the young girl.

"Akane-chan, how are you?" he said to her.

"Good, I wanted my Oba-san to meet you!" she replied, gesturing to Tatsuya who smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Ryuu Tatsuya," she said bowing to him.

"Heiwajima Shizuo, uh nice to meet you," He bowed back to her.

"Do you mind me asking how you know my niece?" She didn't actually care if she offended him by asking.

"Well, uh, she was sick and I took her to my friend who's a doctor," he said vaguely.

"Thank you for doing that." She smiled at him.

There was something about her that Shizuo didn't like. Tatsuya gave off the same vibe that Izaya did to him, but somehow she was worse. Shizuo realized he liked her less than Izaya, but also didn't want to provoke her. She just gave off a vibe of 'if you mess with me you'll never mess again' where as Izaya was more of 'if you mess with me I'll mess with you even more'. Then again, Izaya didn't need provocation to mess with anyone.

"It was nothing; she's actually really fun to talk to," he said and Tatsuya smiled genuinely.

"Oba-san can Shizuo-san go with us to get something to eat?" Akane asked her.

"Uh, if he wants to…?" Tatsuya looking up at Shizuo who smiled down at Akane apologetically.

"I can't today; I have to meet Tom-san for work," he said ruffling her hair. "I should actually be going now."

"Oh okay. Tell Tom-san I said hi and Verona-san* if you see her too!"

"Okay, I will." He waved bye to them. Tatsuya watched him walk off before Akane started to tug her sleeve in a different direction. She felt as if they were being watched, but let it go.

* * *

*Akabayashi, Aozaki, Dougen, Verona, and Akane are characters from the light novels.

*Nii-san – It's the Japanese honorifics for brother, but it can also be used for brother in-law.

*Oto-san – is the honorifics for father, it can also be used for father in-laws as well.

*Oba-san – is the honorifics for aunt.

*Ojii-san – is the honorifics for grandfather.

*Oka-san – is the honorific for mother.

Shadow's Ramble: So I have a lot of people looking at this, but I guess no one other than Smile9316 likes this. (;_;) I'm still going to keep going with it; I like this story more than the others I'm working on. So ha! Do the little * next to the words actually help anyone? I know I wish some stories had those next to words, so that's why I do it.

Do any of you have any suggestions? Or would any of you like ask me to add some sort of scene or run an idea for this story past me? Please tell me in a review! Favorite and follow this story as well please! Shadow out~!


End file.
